


a poem for you

by sunshinetime



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Regret, Takes place in Season One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetime/pseuds/sunshinetime
Summary: and it really is an amazing sightto fall in love with a sun so bright
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Ryuugamine Mikado
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	a poem for you

thunder

lightning

clouds

“Are you writing a love letter?”

Kida swings his arm around Mikado’s neck, pulling him into a hug, Mikado jumping and holding his notebook against his chest, hiding it. Kida’s eyes wander to the words, the rhythmic lines, before Mikado covers them.

“Masaomi—!”

“A love letter for our dear Anri!”

“It’s—”

His eyes screw shut and his face goes red and a word slips through his fingers that Kida can clearly see.

rain

rain, rain, go away

come again another day

He smiles, but Mikado’s eyes are panicked. Two seconds of silence before Mikado turns around and runs away.

/

How nice it is of Mikado to write a beautiful poem for Anri, to write lines of rhythm and meter, to express his love through words on a paper.

What represents her?

thunder?

lightning?

clouds?

“I always thanked the sun... for drying the rain.”

sunlight

Waiting for Anri after school, Mikado talks little about his poem, running his fingers through his hair when Masaomi asks him questions about his writing. What he does say, he says quietly, tentatively.

_it’s hard to put my feelings into words_

_i really hope he likes it_

_i wrote a little today but i hated it so i threw it away_

Wait.

“He?”

And Mikado catches his breath, holding his face in his hands, his words incomprehensible, and the poem is not for Anri.

“Mikado—”

At that moment, Anri greets them, and he can see Mikado let out a sigh of relief.

/

rain

rain

go

away

/

Mikado’s poem. He can’t forget it.

It sticks to his mind and it stays there, hitting every corner and god, he has a _headache_ —he pulls and tugs at his hair and his clothes and he’s driving himself crazy, just thinking about it.

 _Mikado’s poem._ And when Kida pressed more about it, he looked at him with a soft, kind, beautiful expression, his eyes falling shut and a sigh escaping his mouth, as he told him, he _told him_ that—

“There’s someone in my life... someone who’s the sun to my rain...”

Kida tightens his grip on his hair, heart racing and breathing heavy, panic rising and rising and _the poem is not for Anri._

“I always thanked the sun... for drying the rain.”

/

Anri. She knows about it.

When Kida brings it up, she smiles warmly and clasps her hands together, her voice soft and kind, as always.

“Ryūgamine has such a way with words.” Her smile grows wider. “His poem is just so, so beautiful.”

She’s read it.

His heart beats faster and faster with each thought thrown at him.

He knows it’s about

thunder

lightning

clouds

rain

sunlight

love

And Mikado writes it day after day and never stops. He’s going insane thinking about the words on that paper, the lines of music and serenity, each stroke of Mikado’s hand a new line about—

_the sun_

_to_

_my rain_

Kida.

/

He’s bored in class, tapping his fingers against his desk. He glances to the teacher, to the window, to Mikado, to—

Mikado’s dancing pencil, lines of poetry pouring onto his paper.

There’s a feeling in Masaomi that he can’t shake, and it’s rushing at him like

rain

thunder

Mikado’s spilling his thoughts onto that paper in the form of

lightning

clouds

sunlight

And Kida’s watching him and watching him and watching him and—

He wants to kiss him.

He wants to kiss Mikado.

He wants to kiss his lips and his cheek and his neck and tell him how beautiful he is, how much he means to him, how _amazing_ this poem is and that he’s—

He’s...

No.

He can’t be.

/

if masaomi 

wrote a poem

it would be about

infatuation

exhilaration

love

regret

regret

regret

/

They’re walking home from school, and Anri’s not there. He doesn’t have time to wonder why.

Mikado’s gripping his arm, pulling him back, and shifts his feet nervously, his eyes locked on the ground. Kida stares at his lips.

“Masaomi, I...”

He reaches into his back pocket, and there it is, bright like

sunlight

Mikado’s poem. A paper ripped out of a notebook, folded neatly. He hands it to Kida, and it’s like he’s receiving the universe.

/

thunder lightning clouds rain sunlight love regret regret regret regret regret regret regret regret regret regret regret regret

/

Their first kiss is soft, warm, a nervous meeting of lips. The paper feels electric in Kida’s hand, Mikado’s lips like fire.

When the kiss breaks, Mikado leans in for another one, longer, lingering, and much more passionate. His hands lightly grip Kida’s hair, shaking.

The words spoken against Kida’s lips send his head spiraling.

“I love you.”

_i_

_love_

_you_

“I really hope you like it, Masaomi...”

It’s cold, when Mikado pulls away.

/

the clouds sit in the dead, dead sky  
the birds are gone, the world is gray  
as rain falls from the clouds that cry  
falls, and never goes away

lightning strikes a nearby tree  
the fire grows, but the rain goes on  
thunder booms, and one can see  
a distant rock, whereupon  
one man sits, all alone  
and watches this natural battle zone

and as the rain falls and falls  
from the dead sky where clouds are gray  
as if by my own desperate falls  
the sun begins to make its way

and all at once, the world turns bright  
the sky is alive, the clouds, they sing  
such a miracle, and one might  
thank the sun for this beautiful thing

i love the sun for all it brings  
the brightness and the happy days  
the clouds, the sky, the whole world sings  
beauty in all different ways  
and it really is an amazing sight  
to fall in love with a sun so bright

/

His eyes are red and stinging from the fallen tears, words blurry and unreadable, and he wipes his eyes with his sleeve, rubbing his temples.

Mikado’s name is signed at the bottom, with love. Kida rubs his thumb over the ink, a tear falling, wetting the paper and smearing the words. Ink runs down the paper. A word is ruined.

_sun_

Kida, the sun to Mikado’s rain, lighting up a dead sky, and bringing happy days.

He can still taste Mikado’s kiss on his lips.

_to fall in love_

_with a sun so bright_

Mikado is _in love_ with him—he wrote a poem for him and kissed him and told him, he _told him!_

The words of Kida’s own poem are coming back together in his head.

regret

regret

regret

He regrets it all—Izaya, Saki, the gang waiting for him, all in yellow scarves, loving Mikado when... he’s the leader of that gang.

_“I always thanked the sun... for drying the rain.”_

Masaomi crumples up the paper and shoves it into his coat pocket, wishing he could kiss him again.

He tightens the yellow scarf around his neck, and returns to his gang.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! ilysm (๑>◡<๑)
> 
> tumblr: ldyvanillacourt


End file.
